


Sleeping Over

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/F, Kissing, Movie Night, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s have a sleep over and watch a movie or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Over

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 5 of malia week; rare pair.

“It’s getting late,” Malia says, cupping her hand over her mouth as she yawns.

It doesn’t take Allison long to yawn as well. When she’s finished she looks back at Malia with teary eyes and sighs. “Do you have to go?”

Malia should say yes, she has an exam early tomorrow morning (that Allison’s been helping her study for) but it’s already nine o’clock and she can’t really be bothered walking all the way back to her dorm.

“Nah, there’s no point,” She says to Allison, shrugging. “Let’s have a sleep over and watch a movie or something.”

Allison smiles so wide it almost hurts her mouth. “Pack up all your books and I’ll pick a movie and get some food.”

She kisses Malia on the cheek when she gets up to go into the small kitchen area of her dorm, sorting through the pantry until she finds something that hasn’t passed it’s used by date and actually tastes nice.

Malia puts her things back into her backpack, leaving it near the front door of Allison’s dorm before she makes her way into Allison’s bedroom. The walls are painted a light yellow colour, which Malia seems to prefer over the plain white walls in her room.

She taps her fingers against the mattress as she waits for Allison to get back. 

“This okay?” Allison asks, holding up two blocks of chocolate.

Malia gets under the soft covers of Allison’s bed and nods, smiling as she pats the spot beside her. Allison tosses the items onto her bed before getting her laptop off of her desk and bringing it over to them.

They search through Allison’s laptop until they find something to watch, which takes longer than either of them expected. Malia likes romantic comedies but Allison likes action films, but eventually they compromise on something and start watching.

When Allison looks comfortable enough, Malia shuffles closer to her, resting her head against Allison’s shoulder. 

Halfway through the movie, Malia is practically lying down, using Allison’s lap as a pillow. She feels her eyelids become heavy and she knows that it won’t take long for her to fall asleep. She figures that she should probably give Allison some warning, but she’s far too comfortable to lift her head.

* * *

Malia wakes with a jolt. She remembers falling asleep in Allison’s lap and that she has an exam this morning; god, she doesn’t even know what the time is right now.

Realizing that she was practically sleeping on top of Allison, Malia slowly moves away from her and reaches over to the bedside table to get her phone, She thinks it’s some sort of miracle that when she see’s that she’s woken up at eight. There’s another hour before she has to be in the lecture hall to take her chemistry exam, which is time that Malia hasn’t had in a long time.

Allison stirs beside her and within a matter of seconds she’s sitting up, running her hands through her hair - which still looks neat even though she just woke up.

“Morning,” Malia says to Allison, kissing her on the cheek because she knows she has morning breath (not that she minds; she just doesn’t know if Allison does).

Allison smiles at her. “Good morning; what time is it?”

“Eight, my exam isn’t for another hour,” Malia explains. “But I might need to borrow some shorts - I didn’t expect it to be this hot today and I only brought jeans with me.”

“That’s cool; look through my stuff and take your pick. I think shorts are in the third drawer,” Allison says. “Do you want some breakfast?”

Usually Malia doesn’t eat breakfast because she never has time, with the constant cycle of sleeping in that she can’t seem to break no matter how early she goes to bed, but since Allison’s offering, Malia nods. 

She follows Allison out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, not as subtly looking at Allison’s butt when she bends over to look through the fridge. Allison quirks an eyebrow at her and laughs. 

“Is eggs on toast okay?” 

Malia nods again. “Eggs and toast sounds great. Do you mind if I take a shower?”

“Go for it,” Allison says softly.

When Malia gets out of the bathroom, she heads straight for the kitchen because she can smell breakfast and it smells amazing.

Allison sets carries their plates to the small table in the kitchen and Malia digs, eating almost half a slice of toast in before Allison has even chewed a bite of hers.

“You look good in those shorts, Malia, you should wear them more often,” Allison tells her, almost smirking.

Malia grins and she can feel a little bit of egg yolk hanging to the corner of her mouth. Before she can lick it away, Allison reaches out and wipes it with her thumb before eating it and chuckling to herself.

Allison asks Malia questions about what she’s learnt in her chemistry class so far to jog her memory and prepare her for the test. It’s almost quarter to nine when they’re finished and Malia’s sad that she has to leave Allison to go and do an exam that she doesn’t even want to do.

“I should get going,” Malia tells her, frowning.

Allison turns around from the sink where she was beginning to wash the dishes and kisses Malia; not even bothered by the fact that she hasn’t brushed her teeth yet (Malia takes note of that, she’ll be kissing Allison first thing in the morning from now on).

“For good luck, right?” Allison grins, her lips red.

Malia feels herself blush as she nods. “Thanks.”

“Text me when you’re out of the exam,” Allison tells her, her soapy hand holding Malia’s loosely.

“Of course.” Malia kisses her one more time before she leaves, slinging her purple backpack over her shoulder and walking to the lecture room with a grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> this was loosely based off of allison and malia wearing the same shorts ([allison](http://media.tumblr.com/0950b2b6d30ed5335f9fa7f905377613/tumblr_inline_nbqcva9d3q1qik2ew.jpg)/[malia](http://media.tumblr.com/1094b070e6d80c56c68cebdb4ab24c5d/tumblr_inline_nbqcq0uZht1qik2ew.jpg))  
> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
